


This Is Home

by LoserWhoWritesShit



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, I'm shitty at tagging and this is a shit fic', Multi, they live together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoserWhoWritesShit/pseuds/LoserWhoWritesShit
Summary: After the events of It Chapter Two all the losers move in together, much shit ensues and Eddie and Stan survive somehow ( this is an au where they fight Pennywise the second time earlier in life such as being in their late 20s)
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	1. We’ve Returned Home

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You For Reading And Enjoy!!!!!

They were playing in the quarry again just like they were kids, it wasn't long before Richie was crying but the losers expected it, he had just lost the love of his life and wasn't even able to get him out.They were standing hugging Richie when suddenly things stated floating towards them, the all jumped after dealing with things going at them all day like oh I don't know .....a demonic clown. The first thing that got close to them floated straight to Bev, It was a piece of paper she hesitantly opened it, it was a postcard but not just any post card, Her post card, she turned it around a sure enough " Your hair is winter fire,January Embers, My heart burns there to - Your secret admirer" she whispered as she read it.The Losers were looking at her expectantly " it's my postcard" she stated, " b-b-but you burned it in the f-fire it would have been long g-g-gone" Bill said " goes the ritual of chüd was right about something" Mike stated All the losers looked at him " You will probably all get something if its right you see the ritual said that "in the end the love will return" it means you get something back you loved or a memory of something you loved, in this case Bev got her post card cause it reminds her of Ben" be looked at the postcard then more things started floating towards them.

The next thing that came was Mike's item, It was a small a box of pens and a notebook "huh I forgot about this, it's the Thought book", the small brown book had " Losers Thots" it was supposed to say" thoughts" but Richie had involvement so of course it said something else.Mike opened it, and saw all the losers handwritings mushed onto all the pages, the Thot book was kept in the clubhouse and was where all the losers communicated, you could put pictures, Ideas or pretty much anything inside and they would all write back it was like a scrapbook and a diary for all of them. Mike remembered this notebook, it was always being wrote in, with new things or new comments on something somewhen said. The box of pens was filled with 7 pens one for each of the losers to write with. Richie had a bright yellow pen with "FUCK OFF" written in large letters on the side, he bought just to spite Eddie when he said " Richie you can't take that to school so its basically useless".Bev had a red and gold pen with fire rapping around the design of the pen, ben gave it to her.Ben's had a ruler and a level pen, Bev gave it to him after getting her pen, she said she had liked the design of it plus he could check the level of the boards in the clubhouse easily.Mike had a Disney World pen that had that Bill gave him from one his family vacations, it said Florida on it in big letters and was Mikes favorite.Bill had a feather with a pen tip, nobody knew where he had got it but Richie always had teased bill about the pen. Mike had pulled out the Pen one by one handing them to corresponding owners, all the loser were remaking about the book until silence came all that was left was Stan and Eddies pens, Eddie had a small pen that doubled as a hand sanitizer spray Richie had given it to him as a joke but Eddie used it all the time, Stan had a wood carved blue Robin pen, Bill had carved for him and gave it to him just before he had left Derry,Mike didn't take them out.

Mike got all the pens and put them back into the box, next came ben's Item, It was a Walkman with worn out headphones attached to it, " this is the one I had on when I first formal meant you Bev, when you signed my yearbook" Ben stated remembering when he had meant her, Bev with her sarcasm and personality, just like her hair, just like fire, He smiled.

Nothing was floating toward Richie or Bill, " just great, I guess your ritual doesn't think we deserve something we loVE" as Richie said that he got pulled under. All the losers took guard non of them had pulled him under then what the fuck was it " Just then a Head popped out but it wasn't Richie, Then Richie popped up " What The Fuck" he yelled, " shut up dickwadI've got a headache" said the person next to him as he turned around, Richie grabbed his glasses and put them on "Eddie?" "Yeah,dickface" The person was Eddie but Eddie was... dead. Richie Grabbed Eddie and held him in head lock " Alright, little shit you've messed with us all day but I draw the line here if you're trying to eat us just come out and do it ,the bits getting old" Richie yelled at Eddie " what the fuck are you talking about we killed it, Richie its actually me " Eddie yelled back" how?" Richie released his grip, if it was the fucking clown he was ready to go anyway " I don't know man... I was dead but then it was like something popped up and said " you are loved and you love" and then boom I was almost downing underneath you all" Eddie stated while rubbing his head. " Mike did the ritual say anything about people" Mike Nodded " they can be brought back too" He was going to continue about the love thing, but Richie gave him a look that said not a word.

Just then Bill's wrist was grabbed by a hand, Bill lifted his wrist out of the water and the hand followed showing an arm with small cuts down it, " damn this thing has a grip" then came a head which popped up gasping for air, it was a man with curly black hair and small glasses that went into panic "nonononono I'm supposed to be dead that the only way it would work, please tell me its dead, it has to be dead" This man gripped Bill shirt ' yes its d-dead" The man breathed out and relaxed " who are you?"Bill asked, The man looked into his eyes " Its me Stan". All the losers stared in aw as they looked at the man's appearance you could tell it was him, " Stan" Bill hugged him without hesitation. " I'm guessing your Bill" Stan said after Bill had released him, Bill blushed after realizing Stan was being hugged by a total stranger to himself, " and you guys must be, Mike,Bev,Richie,Eddie,and Ben" Stan said getting each persons identity right " How could you tell" Ben asked, " well it wasn't that hard to find Richie or Eddie considering how Eddie is using Richie like a cat post" Stan pointed out, Eddie quickly realized he was gripping Richie's arm and back and let go " plus you know good judgment" Stan shrugged. " So can we get out of this lake?" Eddie asked as they went to get out, Eddie rode back to the town house with Richie cause A he didn't have a car and B he wanted to ride with Richie anyway and Stan rode with Bill. They got to the town house and showered and cleaned up" You guys wanna go back to the Chinese Restaurant tonight, y'know on better terms" Mike yelled up the stairs, yells of agreement came from upstairs.

They had arrived at the Chinese restaurant, Stan had borrowed some different clothing items from all the losers since he had none.They all sat, " Stan. What. The. Fucking. Hell."Richie said, Stan looked at him guilty he though Richie as going to talk about the suicide thing" you got hot and I mean almost as hot as ben" Richie finished, " shut up Rich" Stan said hiding his face in his hands as all the losers laughed. " man it is good to see you" Bill said to Stan all the losers nodded in agreement when Stan wasn't there it was off, there something missing, someone.The losers spent that night enjoying their Life worry free lives, no demon clown, no work,just them, they had a wonderful time.The next morning they all headed to the airport there was a lot of teary goodbyes and good lucks, they had all exchanged phone numbers and even started a group chat.

*Ping* Richie phone lit jus waking him from his nap he picked it up to see a message

Eddie.K- Hey I've landed

Richie Tozier- good for you say hi to the misses

Beverly Marsh-that's good eddie, ben and I have been home for about an hour or so

Ben-Im glad you made it home safe

Bill-Me too, just landed a few minutes ago waiting for luggage

Stan Uris-None of you use proper sentence structure.

Richie Tozier- alwayz love to hears form ya Sten

Stan Uris Has left the Chat

Beverly Marsh Has Added Stan Uris to the group

Stan-Shit, I can't escape.

Beverly Marsh-Nope

Richie Tozier- Nope

Eddie.K-Belive me, i've tried

Richie Tozier- Omg we can change names

Eddie.K- Omg? what are we middle schoolers

Richie Tozier- Shut up were like 20

Stan Uris:We're* Also we're all 26 so no.

Richie Tozier- Shut the fuck up Stan

Bill Den:Shut ur fucking mouth Rich

Stan:your*

Bill Den:I defended you

Stan: I. Don't.Care.

Richie went back to sleep after setting his phone down, a slight smile on his face, Little did he know all the Losers were sharing that smile.


	2. I'm Coming Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You For Reading And Enjoy!!!!!

When Eddie landed he got a taxi home, he wasn't ready to face Myra but after what had happened, he had made a decision. " Eddie Bear is that you" Myra yelled from her chair as Eddie walked into the house " Yes" he answered " oh good we need to have a talk about your recent behavior, i don't know what this leaving for a while was about but it's never happening again right?" She asked him as he entered the living room "right? I mean you can't just leave like that there's me you have to take care of Eddie bear, i can't do so much but you can and I need you, you can't leave like that again okay ?" Eddie went to nod but stopped and remembered Richies words " you're braver than you think" ." Myra, we're getting a divorce" Myra dropped whatever she was holding all Eddie knew was it hit the floor. " Eddie Bear let's talk bout this, I wasn't the one running around and leaving my devoted spouse, that was you Eddie, We don't need to do this" yes we do for god sakes we know we do" Eddie almost yelled " Eddie don't yell at me apologize right now and go take your medicine you will be fine after that okay then you can give up this silly divorce business" Myra said pointing for Eddie to go upstairs. " no Myra i'm not apologizing for the truth, you're the most controlling person i've ever meant and i knew my mother yet your 10x worse,i hate it" Eddie stated Myra was startled " Eddie I am helping you" She said angrily "no your not, i'm packing my stuff and leaving expect the mail soon" Eddie said as he ran upstairs to get all his things "EDDIE LETS TALK ABOUT THIS YOU CANT LEAVE ME YOU CANT YOU WONT BE SAFE EDDIE BEAR" She wailed Eddie ignored her, once he was done packing he took off his ring threw it on the dresser and left out the door Myra tried to stop him but she couldn't he was home free in a taxi headed to the airport, where was he gonna go? he pulled out his phone.

When Stan had got home it was a huge mess he had to explain to his dear lovely wife what had happened and thank god she trusted him and believed everything he had said, god he didn't deserve her. " babe there's something i've been meaning to talk to you about"Patty started "mhm" Stan said waiting for her to continue " I think we should split " Stan stopped what he was doing at her words "don't get me wrong I love you so so so much but can't you feel it we have so many different interests and we're growing apart it's not healthy for either of us" Patty finished.Stan went to object but she was right they had been having disagreements before the it thing and they were only getting worse he was expecting this but he wanted Patty to be happy even if he happiness wasn't him " I understand" He said, Patty sighed in relief " I'm going traveling across Europe i've already booked the trip, just like i've always wanted" Patty smiled and Stan smiled too " of course that was your biggest dream" Stan giggles at her excitement " I was expecting a much worse reaction from you" Patty said,Stan shook his head "for the last few months I had been expecting it, Besides i'm happy if you are even if that is not with me" Stan told her calm as ever, she smiled "thank you for being the best husband, I have to go now" Patty picked up a suitcase from the entry " leaving all ready?" Stan asked " yep no time like the present, thank you for understanding". Patty was thinking about how to get divorced since she was going to be away " you can go get one before the airport and i'll sign it right away " Stan suggested, Patty nodded and headed outside " by the way the house is yours i don't think i'll be back here for a longgg time" Patty yell back and as she left Stan felt lighter ? He was happy ,He knew he'd be fine.  
His phone buzzed

Eddie K.-So may have just gotten divorced

Richie Tozier: Dude I said say hi not I want to leave you

Stan Uris-I also just got divorced so cheers.

Richie Tozier- What is it break up with your wife day?

Bill Den: Yeah i guess cause my wife just left me a note with papers saying off in a trip with an amazing person,I hope you understand

Beverly Marsh: Aww you guys i'm sorry

Ben:Me too

Mike:Me as well

Stan Uris: It's fine, we weren't doing good anyway.

Eddie.K- same here dude I actually feel free

Bill Den- I don't mind really it kinda feels nice to be alone.

Richie Tozier:While at least you guys aren't breaking down like old cars.

Eddie.K: Hey Rich

Richie Tozier: Yes, Ed's my love?

Eddie.K- don't call me that,can I stay at yours cause I'm at the airport and i can book a plane for there right now.

Richie Tozier- yes, you absolutely can, Eddie Spaghetti is always a welcomed guest in the Tozier household

Stan shut off his phone and went to sleep he was tired,It had been a long past days and he needed some rest.

Eddie's plane hd landed and he was in L.A., he had Richies driver pick him up since Richie was busy doing damage control fro leaving all the sudden.He arrived at the apartment and used the spare key that rich had told him about, it wasn't big but it wasn't small but he couldn't complain it was going to be home.He set his bag down unpacked in the spare room, he picked up his phone to text the chat.

Eddie.K- Hey guys, I made it here to L.A.

Stan Uris- Wait is Richie's house a mess.

Eddie.K- Sort of

Stan Uris- Knew it.

Bev-Where is Rich

Eddie.K-at work he'll be home soon then we probably go for dinner since he has no food for me to cook in his fridge.

Stan Uris-It hasn't even been a day of them living together and they are already doing the thing.

Mike: Agreed

Ben:Its Eddie and Richie of course there doing the thing

Bev-we all expected them to do the thing, just not this soon

Bill Den-I would have thought they were doing the thing when we were in Derry as well

Richie Tozier- Okay, what the hell is the "thing"

Stan Uris: Shut up.

Richie Tozier:ouch Stan gets off a good one

Stan Uris: Don't

Richie Tozier:Wakawakawa

Stan Uris: Fuck you

Stan Uris has left the chat

Ben has added Stan Uris to the chat

Mike has changed Stan Uris to Gone Girl

Gone Girl:Just let me fucking leave.

Mike: no

Ben:No

Bev:no

Eddie.K: No

Richie Tozier:no

Bill Den:no

Gone Girl has changed to Stan Uris

Stan Uris: Much better

Stan Uris: wait

Stan Uris has changed to Stab Uris

Stab Uris: Now it is perfect.

Bev:Stan no

Stab Uris:Stan, yes.

Bill Den: No

Stab Uris: Okay

Richie Tozier: ?????

Richie Barged into the door of his home to see Eddie, sitting on his couch watching top chef. He was so lucky he couldn't believe Eddie was alive, If he wasn't Richie didn't he himself would be alive."Hey dipshit were going for dinner tonight right" Eddie spoke up " yes Eddie, My Love" Richie said, "don't call me That" Eddie said as Richie walked into his room to get ready, everything was oddly organized and his bed was made very nicely " Eddie" he yelled into the other room "Yeah" Eddie called back walking into the doorway " Did you clean while I was out" Eddie looked at Rich like he had just asked the stupidest question ever " Yeah I also washed clothes, I couldn't live in a mess or whatever" Eddie trailed off, he didn't know if had went to far or not " does it bother you?" Eddie asked " no- god no Ed's I can barely take care of myself, I'm glad you here to lighten the load" Richie said smiling like a stupid good looking dumbass, at least that what Eddie thought. Richie opened his drawer a pulled out clothes and took a shower, while Eddie got ready in the guest room. " Are you ready to go?" Richie yelled across the hall " Yes,Richard" Eddie walked out the room wearing a polo and kakis, he looked like Jake from State Farm, who was the sexiest person alive.


	3. I'm Escaping Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You For Reading and Enjoy!!!

Stan was bored, he never realized how empty his house would be without Patty there, he missed his friends. His phone was ringing, It was Bill.

( Stan Speaking, Bill Speaking)

" Stan Uris Speaking "

"Hey Stan"

"Hi Bill"

" I don't really know why I called you, I'm just bored "

"Me too, I never realized how empty the house was"

"How is Atlanta treating you?"

"Oh you know it's good, I might go birdwatching soon"

" You still enjoy that ?"

"Um Yes"

"Im sorry I didn't mean anything rude by it, it just not most of us keep our interest from childhood y'know since we forgot"

" Yeah I suppose, while what about you mister best selling author, how is your life ?"

"Quiet, I'm working on a few things, and I just got another movie deal"

"Oooooh,Very exciting Mr I'm rich smart and famous"

"Haha, hilarious, aren't you on the good end of things too, you own a whole business?"

"yeah I guess I kinda am and yes I do own it"

"see now you're the other mr rich smart and famous"

"how in any way am I famous"

"well if you have your one business and get good money sounds like your pretty famous in the accounting world"

"okay so if I'm the other mr rich smart and famous, does that mean we're married or just a coincidence"

Bill went silent the though of marrying Stan made him freeze, he could see himself being happy and enjoying being with Stan.

"hello, have I been abandoned in this phone call"

" No but for your information that absolutely means we're married I mean if we combined incomes we be loaded can you imagine how big of a house we could get"

"so what I'm hearing is if we were married, Bill Denbrough you would be using me for my money"

" precisely,Staniel"

" how much long you want to bet it takes Richie and Eddie to figure out their love shit"

"I'd give them a month or so"

"half a year I bet you 20 bucks plus dinner"

"deal, listen I've got to go and make myself some food so I don't y'know die again"

"Hey Stan, make sure to come visit me sometime"

"Well as your wedded Mr.Rich, Smart and Famous I think I am obligated to Mr.Denbrough"

"Okay good, see you sometime soon?"

"See you some time soon."

Bill hung up the phone, if Stan was coming to visit he had to prep for his stay, that meant he had to start cleaning, a text pinged on his phone, It was Stan. 

Staniel- so um I can come around early next week if thats good for you 

Bill Den- That fine how long will you stay 

Staniel- I don't really know is there a certain time when you need me to be gone?

Bill Den-Stan there will never be a time when I need you to be gone, just come and then when you want to leave you can go on a plane ride home and if you need more of anything we can go buy it or get it shipped over to mine.

Staniel- Are you sure ?

Bill Den- For god sakes Stan yes of course i'll see you in a few days 

Staniel-Okay just making sure, I'll see you in a few days. 

Bill put down his phone and went back to working on the house. Stan was coming, Bill's mood was soaring through the air, He couldn't wait.

Richie had just gotten offstage from one of his shows, Eddie had been waiting for him in the green room. He had started writing his own material and what do ya know the people actually liked it. He had forgotten one tiny tiny part though, he still hadn't told anyone he was Gay...But that was for another time. Plus he hadn't told anyone he was kinda, sorta, just a little and I mean a little bit,in love with Eddie, Oh who was he kidding his heart was Big Gay for that small angry man." Hey Dipshit, nice show" Eddie called to Richie as he entered the green room " why thank you, Edwardo" Richie said taking a bow in front of Eddie "I take it back it was horrid" Eddie said with what was an attempt to be a straight face. As they were walking out to their Car,(Richie loved the sound of that, it was Their Car,Their Apartment, Their dog), They drove home and sat at the table eating takeout Chinese like they usually did. They had fallen into a rhythm, Eddie would work at his desk all day and Richie would constantly distract and bug him, then they head to Richie's show if he had one that night otherwise they would play board games or go on a walk with Gazebo their dog."Hey, you know that joke I made about small spaces and roommates" Richie asked Eddie " you mean the one about us?" Eddie said back sarcastically " Yes exactly well I was thinking what if we got a bigger place" Richie asked " Just for the two of us that would be so expensive Rich" "No not just for us see I was also thinking I could call all the losers and see if they wanted to live there as well I mean the rest of them are just kind of alone and know company" Richeie trailed off not knowing if eddie liked the idea or not " I mean it makes sense I'd be okay with it we would just have to find a place thats good for everyone and shit you can ask" " Okay hang on " Richie pulled out his phone.

Richie Tozier- Hey you guys how would you feel about all of us going into a big house together?

Eddie K.- Wow dipfuck you didn't even lead into the subject.

Beverly Marsh- Dipfuck?

Stan Uris-Dipfuck?

Bill Den-Dipfuck?

Ben-Dipfuck?

Mike-Dipfuck?

Eddie K.- Not one of my best but yes Dipfuck

Richie- so what do you guys think 

Ben- I'm okay with it 

Beverly Marsh- That sounds weirdly fun

Mike: I mean sure 

Bill Den- I won't be able to come soon but ill will go

Stan Uris-I also won't be able to come soon but I would be fine with it.

Richie Tozier- So Stan's going to visit Bill and can't come because he won't be home to pack and Bill will be hosting Stan so he wont be able to some early is what I'm seeing.

Stan Uris- How did you-

Richie Tozier- Me and Eddie were theorizing 

Bill Den- yes that's correct 

Richie Tozier - Okay I was thinking we move to New York 

Eddie K.- New York?

Richie Tozier- Yeah I figure it may be optimal for all of us 

Stan Uris- How so ?

Richie Tozier- Eddie already knows his way around so he wouldn't have to worry abut learning new health regulations and other things.Bev has to be in New York half the time because of her job anyway. Stan can run his business from New York and since he is in high demand I'm sure he can find a job quickly.Ben can build anything and New York is always building shit I'm sure they'd want The Ben Hanscome to help them.Bill can write and Publish from anywhere and since there are so many sights in new york its good inspiration. Mike has always wanted to go to the big places such as Floridia (which we will visit someday) and he's an amazing researcher I'm sure he can find a job working at one the historical sites. I will still have to travel but my boss is working on getting me a theater in broadway to perform at permanently along with traveling shows. 

Stan Uris- Woah, That actually makes sense?

Eddie K.-Yeah I was shocked at how well though out it was too 

Beverly Marsh-Okay I'm 100% in

Ben-If she's in then I'm 100% in

Beverly Marsh- thanks babes 

Mike-Sounds good

Bill Den- Sure!

Richie Tozier- Stan???

Stan Uris-......

Stan Uris- Fine.

Richie Tozier- HAHA so we are all in agreement to move in together, lets look for some house i already had some ideas but i need you all to know that i will try to get us everything we want but i will try with my budget 

Beverly Marsh-Richie 

Ben-I think you forget

Eddie K.-Yeah dumbass

Stan Uris-we're all rich 

Mike-Yeah

Bill Den-And we're not letting you buy it yourself 

Richie Tozier-Are you guys sure

Stan Uris-Yes.

Beverly Marsh-Stan speaks for us all 

Bill Den-yes

Mike-Yeah

Ben-yea

Eddie K.-Im already paying half the rent on our apartment why do you think I wouldn't pay there?

Stan Uris-There doing the thing, it hasn't even been 10 minutes. 

Bill Den-thats a new record last time it took them 7 minutes now it only took them 5 

Beverly Marsh-They can't help but do the thing you guys don't blame them

Richie Tozier-What the hell is "the thing"

Eddie K.-Yeah what is it?

Stan Uris-Nothing you need to worry about.

Richie Tozier- Stan always sounds threatening and I'm here for it 

Richie Tozier- You know what this means Losers 

Beverly Marsh changed her name to Bev

Bev-What?

Richie Tozier-TIME

Richie Tozier-TO

Richie Tozier-HOUSE 

Richie Tozier-SEARCH

Stan Uris-I just agreed to move in with a dumbass didn't I?

Eddie K.-Yes, yes you did.

Stan had just got to book his plane now there was another thing, packing and house shopping.He would probably end up looking at houses with Bill after he landed tomorrow as well so that was a plus.For now he had packed for a week trip to Bill's, he would figure it out from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is gonna be all about houses so be prepared.


	4. We're Finding Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You For Reading and Enjoy!!!!!

Stan opened his laptop to search for larger houses in new york, he wanted an even amount of price for each so it was even. His laptop started buzzing it was a video call from the group, he answered.  
"Stannnnn"Richie yelled into the mic,"I already regret answering" Stan said with no emotion.  
"Hello Stan" Bill voice rang through the speaker " Hi Bill i'm on the plane right now"   
Stan announced.Bill smiled wide at his announcement, Stan was glad he was happy he was coming still,Stan usually had doubts about if people really had liked him or not, all he could hear when he left a room was how much the people inside had hated him.His plane would land in a few hours but that gave him time to catch up on house finding so far he had found a few but they wanted to be in NYC or Brooklyn and shit was hard to find there."Oooooh this ones a bit high on budget but it's got 11 bedrooms and 14 baths plus rooftop with hot tub and pool and a good kitchen and it's right near the empire state building" Eddie suggested, "Pricing? Bev asked "98,000,000" Eddie replied " That's a bit spendy it would be let see" Stan took minute to work out the numbers in his head "14,000,000 each" "it's an option but let's keep looking" Mike said the losers nodded and continued. " Hey guys this one is 67,000,000 and has 7 bed 8 whole baths plus 3 powder rooms and a private roof garden" Richie said proudly " 9,000,000 each isn't that bad" Eddie said calculating the numbers.They spent many hours looking but settled for a house in Brooklyn,7 beds and 8 baths and a good backyard space plus some extra features which would be good for them, listed at 11,200,000 which meant about 1,600,000 each. " okay i've asked the real estate agent to make the call and make the deal" Richie announced through the phone., "alright guys my plane is landing so i gotta go i'll see you guys in a bit" Stan hung up, " Alright g-guys St-Stan is Landing which means I have t-to h-h-head to the airport so b-bye" Bill hung up as well. Stan was so excited to see Bill and catch up on everything! Bill felt the exact same way. Stan had landed he took his suitcase and left the plane, he searched around trying to find Bill as he made it out of the gates. "STAN!" Stan turned and there was Bill standing with a smile on his face ,Stan ran and hugged him " Bill man, it's good to see you" Stan said into his shoulder, he pulled back, " So what is first on our agenda?" Stan asked " S-so m-much" Bill said and smiled at Stan, he was so happy he was here.

Stan had gotten to Bill's home, it was cozy and open, Bill and him had made tea and were sitting in his backyard."So this place is amazing " Stan laughed "Yeah i'm going to be s-sad to se-see it go but i'm e-excited for the m-move" Bill looked in the distance "me too it was shocking that Richie had that good of an idea" Stan said sarcastically,it made Bill laugh at least. " so R-Richie and Eddie huh?" Bill asked Stan "Yeah i guess we all kinda knew it was gonna happen though I mean it's Richie and Eddie" Stan said, Bill laughed again he couldn't stop laughing with Stan around, Stan made him happy.Bill though about the ritual that brought him back something he loved, did he love Stan? yes of course but enough to bring him back? the real question was, Did he love Stan like Richie loved Eddie? Bill was so confused his mind was a whirlwind of thoughts and feelings, yeah he may have liked Stan non platonically for a while but no matter what the thing said, he didn't love him, loving takes time and work, you can't love someone right away,you have to work through it. Bill set down his cup, puzzled but sure, he liked Stan, not loved, liked."where shall we go for dinner Mr. Rich,Smart and Famous" Stan asked grinning " Well I do b-believe there is an nice cafe about 10 m-miles from here and nobody k-knows all about it s-so it's usually a bit e-empty which means we won't get b-bothered" Bill said " let's go" Stan got up and Bill lead him to the car, they were off for the restaurant.

It was a nice small place, not to big, the menu had a range of diner food on it,including all day breakfast.Bill really hoped Stan liked it, it was one of his favorite places to go, because of the atmosphere and the food was amazing. "so what do you recommend?" Stan asked Bill, " Blueberry Pancakes here are delicious without fail every time" Bill replied"But if you want something non breakfast related the ruben sandwich is amazing" He continued "mhm" Stan nodded. "Hi what can I get Y'all today" A waitress walked up to there table "Water and a Ruben Sandwich, Please" Stan smiled and nodded handing her the menu she gestured towards Bill " I'll have the blueberry pancakes and a sweet tea, Thank you" Bill handed her the Menu. "It's really nice in here, it's nostalgic" Stan said looking around at the decor that was around " It's my f-favorite place to go, in m-many of my books" " it's a place in many of your books almost all of them if not all that's why people think your books are in a connected universe because his diner is featured in ever one with a different name " Stan finish's for him " you re-read my b-books?" Bill asked now he was nervous Stan read what he had wrote, did he like it? " yes it's the few horror books I could read, they always felt familiar and like I could understand the author more, guess I know why now" Stan said " well you probably h-hated the endings like everyone d-did" Bill laughed looking down wait for Stans critic " No actually I liked them, they were realistic and rememberable" Stan smiled at Bill. Bill was over the moon Stan had liked his endings that was more important than any criticism he had ever gotten " I'm g-glad, all of the l-losers have characters inspired b-by t-them and I didn't even notice when I wr-wrote them until I saw all of y-you" Bill shared " Oh? tell me more" , Bill rubbed his neck " S-so we'll start with R-Richie, his character would be "Jared Andrews" he's a c-comedian but he's r-really bad,he can only find a few people to laugh at his j-jokes, and he voice a-acts.Then there's Ben w-who was " Matt Tucker" Brave m-man who helps in time of m-most need and is so f-f-fucking nice to everyone no matter what he often needs r-reassurance that the people around him like h-him but everyone does. Then Bev " January Liz" wife to Matt Tucker later on, but thats not her only trait, she's a s-spitfire but she also very r-reliant on her friends , they keep her st-steady.Then Mike " William Butch" He lives on the outkirts of t-town and knows all about everything, he doesn't really get out much but he has his f-friends who he cherishes and l-loves deeply. Eddie " Dr.Mallon Andrews" Yeah he's a d-doctor and one of the best of his k-kind, married to Jared Andrews his loving h-husband, he's the person who l-laughs at his husband jokes, the m-most educated on any i-illness you can think of, but he needs s-sometime forgets that he's his own pe-person and can do what he wants and b-believes is important but he's working on it.And the theres you, " Alex Meyers" S-sarcastic and True, very loyal and s-smart, he l-loves animals of all k-kinds, he's a z-zoologist so he c-cares for ev-everything, he l-loves his fro-friends and he s-sometimes w-w-worries they don't l-love him b-back but they al-always and f-forever will l-love him" Bill finished " wow you hit all of us right on the head,ill" Stan looked at Bill smiling. They ate and paid the check and headed home in the car as Bill pulled into the driveway Stan said this " do you ever think we will find someone new besides our old wives" Bill parked the car " w-well yeah if w-we find someone we l-loved as much as we did them I b-believe that is possible" Bill turned to Stan " And say you had already found that person would that be okay" Stan looked at Bill ' I mean y-yeah I suppose y-you should make s-sure y-you love them t-that much, so you l-like go out and stuff" Bill was worried, Stan had already liked someone else and Bill had already missed his chance, as per usual. Stan looked at him quiet for a while, they didn't dare break the silence or the stare, Stan cleared his throat and took a deep breath " what if that person I like was you"Stan stilled, he didn't dare moved as he waited for Bill's response. Bill's mind was fucked, " what if the person I like was you" oh, oh. In a split second the stare between them was broken and the peace that was once there was gone because Bill didn't know what to feel and Holy fuck 

Bill Denbrough was kissing Stan Uris


	5. We're Headed For Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You For Reading and Enjoy!!!!!

Richie and Eddie ( yeah that's right we will talk about Bill and Stan later y'all can wait) we're getting ready for moving, everything was going into boxes and getting put in a truck to head to the fancy new house in New York which was sold to them yesterday and all the losers except Stan and Bill we're getting ready to go. " hey Richie I found something of yours, I think it's some old joke books or something" Eddie yelled as Richie slid into the room snatching the books away from Eddie and taking them with him " nothing you need to worry about Eds just some journals from my lovely youth, know talking about my love for your mom and who she always use to be so good in b-" Eddie cut Richie off by throwing a pillow in his face " okay shut up dickwad I'll just steal one and look at it later" Eddie mocked, putting more things into another box. Richie walked out to announce that he had gotten everything in his room and bathroom packed, Eddie had already packed his room and was working on the living room and kitchen. They packed and packed until they were done and soon enough they were on their way. Once they arrived at the house that went to find there respective rooms because the traveling was tiring and the would worry about unpacking in the morning. On the second floor was the 7 bedrooms and 7 of the bathrooms as the other 1, Eddie choose the bedroom at the end of the hall and Richie choose the one right next door calming it would be easier to get used to since they already lived close. None of the other loser would be driving soon due to having to pack by themselves and having bigger houses plus selling and all that shit. So Richie headed out on the town with their dog and found a restaurant to eat at but ended up getting take out. Eddies Phone buzzed as they were eating at home

Bev- Can I come to the house tomorrow ? 

Eddie.K- Sounds lovely I can't put up with chee's shit alone for much longer 

Richie- Awwww love you to babe 

Stan Uris- Shut. The. Fuck. Up.

Richie-So agressive 

Bill Den-You should see how aggressive he is in bed 

Bill Den Deleted a Message

Eddie K.-WHAT THE FUCK

Richie-Ive never seen anything deleted faster in my life 

Bev-Did ANYONE CATCH THAT?

Ben-sorry but i don't think anyone could have caught that 

Mike-he's right 

Stan Uris-I saw it and I'm not telling you what it said

Bill Den- you were right next to me when I wrote it so I'd say you saw it unless your blind?

Stan Uris-Don't test me Denbrough.

Richie-oh god Bill run Stan is going to murder you 

Eddie K.- anyone else moving into the house soon?

Ben-Ill be in about a week

Bev- tomorrow

Mike-In about three days 

Stan Uris- Two weeks, I'm helping bill "Pack" right now so I must go.

Bill Den-Two weeks and um yeah Pacrhkfhfukr

Richie- Stan murdered him

Bev-Why the fuck was "Pack" written like that

Ben- an error maybe?

Bev-I suppose 

Eddie put his phone down and looked at Rich from across the living room, " there's no fucking way that was an error" Eddie said " I agree, maybe they just wanted to lie and seem productive when there really just laying around doing nothing" Rich suggested, Eddie nodded agreeing.

Little did he know how wrong they both were.

Beverly was at a hotel that night and thinking through her feelings( Yeah thats right fuckers no Stan and Bill, You fucking thought) , she had left her husband so she had no home to pack up and no where to go, Ben offered her a stay at his but she insisted she would be fine. Ben, god, Ben was one of the sources of Beverly's problems, she really liked Ben she had since she was little it just took her some time to realize( 27 years). Then there was Bill, sure he hadn't written the poem but she still felt stuff towards him, Bill maybe didn't like her anymore but she didn't know if she still liked him, she had kissed him for god sakes and still didn't know.She thought about her kiss with Ben, the butterflies she felt like she was a schoolgirl with a crush again, she didn't even remember if she felt that way with Bill. Things were just so confusing, she was scared , sure she trusted her friends but she didn't want another repeat of Tom, she was so glad that when she had kissed them that neither one expected anything back. She would be moving into the new house tomorrow but she was already in New York, she didn't want to leave her things at the mercy of her husband and didn't want to have to go back alone so she was having them shipped and moved into the house by movers, mostly just clothes and other things.Bev taught about her friends and how god damn obvious it was, Richie should have already bucked up and told Eddie considering they already act like they're married half the time and it clear Eddie is all goggly over Rich. God none of them could get there shit together and love someone, the whole group was a just a spitball of feelings for different people in the group. She was pretty sure about Richie and Eddie,Then there was her With Bill and Ben, and then Mike and Stan but she wasn't sure there, and then Richie and Stan who she was like 50% sure were together at one point, and then Bill and Eddie who she knew hadn't actually happened but it seemed like it, oh god half of those things had faded away but she couldn't help but feel like she was missing something.She couldn't place it so she figured that was all the emotional mess going one in the group, she had gotten all the relationship like her and Ben and Bill and Richie and Eddie, no one else really had establish feeling for each other right now.

Little did she know how wrong she was.


	6. We’re Remembering Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You For Reading and Enjoy !!!!! Don’t Be Scared To Leave A Comment Below !!

"So are we g-gonna t-talk about w-what happened?" Bill asked Stan who was currently making coffee in Bill's kitchen, " Theres nothing to talk about as I was under the impression that you liked me as well when we y'know made out amongst other activities" Stan said as though it was the simplest thing in the world. " do you not like me?" Stan asked genuinely looking at Bill, Bill was quick to respond as he could see Stan closing in on himself with fear " n-no I really like you like a lot" Bill reassured him and Stan relaxed. " so Boyfriends?, I know our wives just left us but I wasn't called a whore in college for nothing might as well get my gain out of it" Stan looked at him and laughed, Bill giggle at his antics " y-yeah of course, b-boyfriends" Bill didn't know why he was agreeing right away with someone else he might have protested but with Stan it was just easy, they got each other and understood. " c-can we maybe not t-tell the o-others r-right away, I d-don't k-know what t-they will think with the w-whole w-wife st-stuff" Bill asked nervously " I was just going to say the same thing, god we're good at thinking" Stan smiled at him, and so it was official,they were boyfriends.

Bill would have been packing but he had already order some people to come pack up everything he need next week and move it there, as they would be heading to Stan's home and then to the new house. "Hey Stan" Bill sat at the counter eating breakfast " yeahhhhh" Stan asked adjusting his cup that was next to his plate, " why were y-you called a w-whore in college" Bill asked and Stan laughed " I went to a hebrew college and kissed a few people rumor got around that a few of them were boys and well here we are" he smiled to himself. A lot of girls hated him during that time saying something about how he was going to try to steal their boyfriends, he didn't steal he just sometimes borrowed.They sat and ate their breakfast together and talked about them as a couple, " we need to establish rules so we don't accidentally out ourselves" Stan said pulling over a paper in pen, Bill should have know Stan was going to be formal about this and he was glad, then they would be put together when it was time for the act to go up. " 1. no pet names or excessive ones in front of others, You like to use high pet names and you use some big ones in front of the other they're gonna catch on" Stan said writing it down, "2. If you are stay in my room or vice versa for the night you must be gone before morning or if you aren't in shape to leave or you just didn't wake up, we lie and said something happened" Bill Nodded alone as Stan neatly wrote the list, " Hotels are important and so are remote date places where they won't show up" Bill mentioned, Stan wrote that down as well. They continued on the list for about 30 minutes, it was perfect they had worked around every problem and had strangely agreed on everything, Stan thought they would have had more arguments and deep down so did Bill.They spent the rest of that day going around town and enjoying Bill's favorite sights before Bill would be leaving. 

Ben was packing to make his way to the house, he couldn't wait to be with his friends again, after they forgot he became a loner again and sure he had money and everything like that but it wasn't the same of having people to lean on. As he was digging in a nook in his room he found an odd box, he could have sworn it wasn't there before, he opened it and there was a small momentum to each of the losers. Bill gave a bike bell to Ben once as he insisted that the clubhouse had needed a door bell to be covered in leaves so that could code the entrance so no non losers couldn't get in, It worked pretty well until the one time they couldn't find it in the rain and so they had to bang on the door and hope Stan would let them in, He didn't.Stan had given Ben a bird book once, when he was about to move away, leave derry and forget, Ben usually went bird watching with Stan, sure it wasn't the most exciting thing but Ben could sit in read in quiet while Stan watched the birds, he usually read Stan's bird books that he had brought with him so he could know a bit about what Stan was talking about and after a while he got into watching the birds as well. Richie had given Ben a wooden puzzle ball of some sort, it was shiny and new when he had first got it despite it being "a thing I found in my room I figured a nerd like you would like it and be able to solve it since your smart" like Richie said, Ben always had suspected it was new however due to the fact that it had been the same day that ben had broken down in the clubhouse due to believing he was not good enough for the group, he was tankful for it none the less.Eddie had given him a small tube of scar gel and book about history construction, he told lithium it was from his mothers collection of books that she never read and said " if my mom finds it missing she'll go crazy so just don't let he catch you wth it cause she will accuse you of stealing and all that shit even though she never reads it" , Ben must have read that book 100 times over.Mike had given him a small piece of sheep wool, yeah it was an odd gift but at the time Ben really wanted to pet the sheep as he had never pet one, Mike explained that the sheets couldn't be touch until it was time for them to go to the slaughter, so one day he brough back a piece of sheep wool so Ben could "pet"the sheep.Beverly had given him a new walkman after she said " his other was in shitty condition and this one looked nice" She had also got him a tape, it was new kids on the block and "I'll be loving you forever" Ben didn't know if it was a coincidence at the time. He looked at all these small momentums, he would have tot are them with him, so he shoved them in the very fragile box and continued to pack. He thought about him and Bev, sure she had kissed him but she also kissed Bill, yeah Ben saw it, he stood frozen at the top of the stairs as it happened.He didn't know what to think and he didn't want Bev to get into anything se didn't want so he understood if she didn't want to be with him,he just wanted her to be happy no matter what she had been through so much and she deserves it. Ben has his private jet ready to leave so he packed his essentials and got ready to go. As he walked out of his house for the last time he got a text   
Stan- Hey guys change of plans, I will be moving in within like three days instead. 

Bill- As will I

Richie: Okay Me Eddie Mike and Bev are chilling and Ben will be here soon 

Stan: Are you guys allowing pets or bringing any ? 

Richie: me and ed's have a dog so yeah why?

Stan: okay how many?

Bill: Stan just tell them how many pets you have 

Stan: hmm Bill? 

Bill Den: Sorry 

Stan Uris: mhm sure,we'll see.

Richie: Should i be worried for you life right now Bill? 

Bill Den: Hi! this is William Denbrough personal AI response, we are detecting strong physical activity right now so William Denbrough is busy for the moment, he will get back to you as soon as possible

Richie: Dude has a fucking respond AI how famous do ya have to be to get one of those. 

Stan: Yeah i've got roughly 16 pets, 12 birds,3 cats and silver but Ill get rid of the cats cause of Eddie. 

Eddie: Dude thank you so much

Stan: I know how much you break out in hives and I don't want to see that shit.

Richie: Awww he cares

Stan Uris: Do you want me to make your   
boyfriend die?

Richie:What

Eddie.K: What?

Stan Uris: You know what I'm to tired for this never mind.

Bev- hahahha

Ben- exposed 

Mike- where's the lie though 

Stan Uris- can I bring them?

Richie- there a greenhouse thingy outside where they can reside and by the way what's a Silver? 

Eddie K.- that's fine

Bev- good by me

Ben- sounds good

Mike- yep 

Stan Uris- Silver is my dog, she's really well trained so don't worry and she gets along with other dogs tiny and big.

Richie- Oh okay sounds fine!

Stan Uris- good now if you will excuse me I have to go shut off Bills AI 

Bev-?????


	7. We're Sharing Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You For Reading and Enjoy!!! Don't be afraid to leave a comment below!

After what seemed like weeks of waiting the Losers would finally be together in their new home. "So I was think we could have a small party tonight just us 7 chilling maybe we could play a few games or something, like a housewarming but just for us." Bev suggested " sounds great " Bill said, as it was already afternoon , the Party was about to start." Hey Bill are you sure you wanna have the Party tonight man?" Mike asked Bill "Yeah,why?" " oh nothing your voice is just a bit raw and out thought you may have gotten sick or something" Mike explained, Stan choked laughing on the orange juice he was drinking. 

"oooooh Lets play Truth or Dare" Bev suggested as she walked in the room with shots " yes" all the losers agreed except for Richie.Richie still hadn't told them anything and truth or dare was scary, they could find out everything with one question and yeah,sure he could lie but Eddie had an ability to know exactly when he was lying and he may still have that skill now,either way Richie didn't want to find out. It was too late to decline however because now the losers were sitting in a circle like middle schoolers spinning a bottle full of tiny papers with dares and truths, they spun the Bottle and it landed on Stan, " Oh God, fuck me" He picked up the piece of paper which he had shook out of the bottle and unfolded it " Dare: Recount all the people in this room you have kissed, you must kiss the ones that you haven't yet" Stan read aloud " well this is awkward, I guess we move on " Stan went to spin the bottle. " wait, wait, wait, stop moving there, you mean to tell me you are saying you've made out with all of us?" Richie asked, he had known he had made out with Stan once but the Others ? Maybe him being the way he was wouldn't be so bad maybe they'd understand? " Okay raise your hand if you've made out with me" Stan asked and all the losers slowly put their hands up, they all looked at each other shocked. "Would you like me to recount with each of you" Stan asked shaking his head, " Um yes" Bev nodded and all of them nodded with her." okay so we’ll start with Eddie, we kissed when we were like 14ish Eddie was going through a thing and wanted to test a theory, Richie I kissed you at like 17, we were at a party and you were drunk and ranting and then outta nowhere you decided to test something and then said " didn't feel the same" and walked away" Stan noticed when he said that, there was a light tint to Eddie's cheeks. " Ben, 20 It was college and we were really tired and drunk at a party, you thought I was your at the time girlfriend, I don't know how, and as much as I hate to say this I am 90% sure we made out" Stan said shaking his head at the memory " 2 hours" Ben said They all turned their head towards him " We made out on that couch for 2 hours before I realized it was someone else and not her, I didn't know it was you, I don't remember well as I was really drunk at the time but it took me a while" Ben finished hiding his head in his hands. " woahhhh Stan the man getting the hunk of the group, jealous Beverly? I know I am" Richie leaned on ben " Beep Beep Rich" Eddie said scowling. " Bill, it was at graduation, in a moment of adrenaline and happiness you kissed me as we threw our caps, Bev, 13, you went to kiss my cheek but I turned by accident and kissed you, it was weird since you were with Bill, Mike we were like 16 and at the farm, we were watching birds and we both turned to point out one and our closeness and timing was little bit to spot on." Stan finished recounting and spun the bottle. 

It landed on Eddie " Truth: when was the last time you thought about kissing someone?" Eddie shook his head " Oh fuck, this is bullshit, 20 minutes ago" Eddie finished and spun the bottle quickly, if you spun the bottle before anyone asked a question you didn't have to respond and it was clear Eddie did not want to. This time it landed on Richie, " Dare: Tell the person to your left a compliment about their eyes" Eddie was to Richie's left, Richie turned and looked him in the eye,"your eyes are very um nice?" Richie said, " wow Rich you wanna sound more sure bout that?" Eddie asked while rolling his eyes , "fine then I'll give you a complement, I like your eyes because your emotion shows with them, they say eyes are the windows to the soul and your soul must be fucking amazing because they are so pretty and soft and you can tell when your angry or sad because whenever you are they get like this little change in them, its like rain and fire combining and when you look at them, you get passionate about something when you talk about it and they just shine like the fucking sun and they're just really nice" Richie breathed out "oh,um thank you" Eddie said quietly.

Richie spun and it landed on Ben "Truth: Have Richie ask you a truth" Ben rolled his eye " what was it like to see Bev again?" Richie asked " Um well it was pretty cool, I didn't really remember that much but I just remembered how I felt around her and how important she was to me so I just tried to project those feelings into protecting her as much as I could" Ben said awkwardly and Bev blushed at the revelation and then looked to Bill.

Ben spun the bottle and it landed on Mike " Group Truth, what does that mean?" Mike asked "we all answer "Bev responded " Who was the first loser you had a crush on?" Mike read, Richie panicked, he hadn't told any of the Loser about his secret and it was Eddie and he still had a crush on Eddie, he couldn't do this. "I'll just come out and say it, It was Mike" Stan said, All the losers looked at him puzzled "yeah I had a crush on a boy, I'm Kinda Gay, is that okay with you guys?" Stan asks shying away from the group a bit "Why wouldn't it be okay with us?" Ben asked " yeah um I'm pretty sure half of us are a little bit gay including myself" Eddie said laughing nervously "wait,wait,wait let's clarify, who in this room is a bit gay raise your hand" All the losers slowly raised their hands except Richie, He couldn't move, he was sweating uncontrollably, sure they had all said something but if they knew about him would they slowly piece together about Eddie? "I know your secret, your dirty little secret, should I tell them Richie ?" The stupid clowns voice echoed in his head and in that moment he made a decision,he raised his hand high, screw the motherfucking clown." well now that we've establish that, continue with the question, mine was 100% Bill" Eddie finished, " Stan, but he was too much of a little bitch " Richie said, 'Bill, we know this" Bev said, "Bev" Ben confessed although it was obvious " Stan" Bill said looking at Stan slyly and Stan fucking winked at him, "Mike?" your last up to the bat " Richie asked "Ben" Mike answered and spun. 

This time it landed on Richie" Dare: Pretend you and the person to your left are on a date and propose" Richie turned, fuck the person on his left was Eddie, Richie froze. " Oh for fucks sake, just do it, I didn't leave my wife to stood up by you" Eddie said laughing and giving his hand to Richie. " Oh okay um were actually doing this, Ed's, Edwardo, Eddie my Loving,Darling, Dear, Love of my Life, you are my forever loved, my number one, I want to love you for entirety so please, will you marry me?" If he was fake proposing might as well go all out, Eddie never would know that all he was saying was the truth anyway. He watched as a tint raised to Eddie's cheeks, "Chee, My sweetheart, Yes" Turns out Eddie was going full in because as him and Richie were holding hands and Richie pretended to put the ring on, he grabbed Richie by the collar of his shirt and kissed him. What.The.Fuck. Eddie was kissing him,this was Richie's Dream but he has to remember it was fake, it didn't mean anything. Eddie pulled away an examined the imaginary ring on his finger, " oooooh Very good choice Mr. Kaspbrak" Eddie said smirking at Richie, " Um excuse me Kaspbrak, no no no, You are Edward Tozier"Richie said in a joking tone they started to bicker on their last name as a married couple. The losers watched in amusement as this went down they knew Richie and Eddie acted like a married couple but now it was for sure, goddammit why couldn't they see that they clearly liked each other, they had just kissed for god sakes. 

As the night went on the losers were getting more tired and unbelievably Eddie and Richie were still arguing over stupid shit. Richie spun the bottle while still arguing with Eddie, It landed on Eddie, He picked out his paper " Dare: Get a Dare from Mister Uris" , " I dare that You and Richie can't act married for the rest of the week" Stan said sipping his drink, " whats in it for us" Richie asked " we'll make a bet, the longer you last the higher the bet gets, 3 dollars for both of you per each day you two stay in the act, break it for a second and the bet ends" Stan said, " Deal" Richie and Eddie agreed, they were rich sure but it was more of a pride thing."That was the last Paper and means the games is over" Bev announced. 

"Now rules for this bet, You must act married in public unless absolutely not able to, you must act married at all time here, you must stay in the same room, sorry Eddie, this are base rules" Stan told them, " ugh but I guess, Im gonna go shower than go to bed now" Edie headed up the stairs, " Gotta use the same bathrooms too" Stan yelled up the stairs, he could hear Eddie groan, Richie followed him up and went to rest in his and Eddie's room for now. As soon as Richie got upstairs and the rest were sure him and Eddie couldn't hear them, 

"so who's betting on how long they will last in this bet ,also who's betting they'll be together by the end of it" Bev asked


	8. We Are Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You For Reading, Enjoy!!!

It had been two months (big time skip I know) since the losers had all moved in together, everything was going fine, just peachy. Stan and Bill left a lot together went to a hotel for reasons or just out on their little dates, the losers still didn't know they weren't sure show to tell them they had been dating for a while and there was no turning back from decisions since it had been two months.It just so happened to be Stan and Bill's two month anniversary in about three days, Bill had planned everything out, he and Stan would leave at 6:00 sharp,go to their favorite dinner place, then go out somewhere on the town, and return to a hotel for the night then return to the house just before the losers woke up.They had the overnight bags in Bills trunk already and if the losers asked they were just going shopping for stuff, it was going to be perfect. 

" wow can you believe its gonna be two months already Bill?" Stan asked as he was reading on a sofa on Bill's personal balcony in his room, "yeah I can,I love being with you" Bill said as he played down resting his head in Stan's lap. " you really think we're gonna last, like forever?" Stan asked, Bill looked up Stan had that look on his face, same one he had when he asked if they were all still going to be friends when they grew up on that fateful day in the clubhouse, " hey" Bill reached up and tilted Stan's face to look at his own," we will always be together.Always.I just got you Stan Uris, Im not letting go. Never." Bill said his voice firm and honest. " I know it sounds like a stupid question, its just" Stan paused thinking of the right words to say " I worry sometimes, that you guys are gonna just up and leave me for some reason and I'm gonna be alone again" Stan said shifting his eyes away from Bill's. " Im never leaving you Mr.Uris , you're gonna be stuck with me forever" Bill said dragging out the R, Stan laughed and smiled down at him, it was perfect, they were perfect.

It was Bill and Stan's anniversary and so far it had been great, Stan snuck into Bill's room to say good morning and gave him a small sliver bookmark, when Bill asked what it was Stan said it was for when he was writing and to read it."For encouragement when writing gets tough. I Love you, forever and always, I know you can do this-Your Mr.Rich,Smart and Famous, Stanley" Was engraved in the small silver sliver, "y-you l-love me?" Bill asked, this was the first time they had ever brought up the word," surprise, have since I meant you and your stupid cute everything, is that okay?" Stan said looking off into the distance, Bill could tell he was starting to cave in." I love you too, so fucking much" Bill scooted up to him and kissed him, he could feel Stan's smile in the kiss. " that isn't the last gift, i have a shit ton more that I will be sharing throughout the day" Stan informed him, Bill was so excited Stan was always so good at giving gifts but even if Stan would have got him piece of dog shit he would have loved it because it was from Stan. " can you tell me what were doing today now?" Stan asked, Bill was keeping g the dinner and stuff a complete surprise " nope" Bill started to brush his teething get ready for the day "you know its 9:00 if you don't go to your room soon bev's gonna barge into it and not find you their and find you here" Stan looked at the clock Bill was right, he ran out side the balcony and crossed over to his on the makeshift bride they had made between the two since their rooms were right next to each other. Sure enough Bev barged through his door as soon as Stanley got inside his room " Can I help you?" Stan asked her " oh there you are I was worried, I kept calling your name you weren't answering" Stan knew why she was worried,everyone was worried if Stan stayed in a place alone to long, nobody wanted to say why but he knew. Stan was tired of it sometimes but he was also grateful, there was always someone their to make sure he was okay.Richie would go up to Stan's room and pop his head in, Bill was usually present at most times, Eddie would make sure he was healthy every time he came back from doing something alone,Bev would ask him questions from where ever she was to make sure he was still responsive,Ben would go out on the town with him and go birdwatching so he had someone to talk to, and Mike was always there to sit down and talk or just sit in silence and enjoy the company.Stan finished getting ready for the day, putting on some nice clothes for his boyfriend and fixing his hair just the way Bill liked it. He walked downstairs to see Eddie at the kitchen island drinking coffee while discussing the morning news with Richie who wasn't taking any of it seriously, a shiny ring on his left hand that matched the one on Richie's, yes they were still "Married" and they didn't plan on giving up anytime soon because by this time they had already figured out how to function.He sat down next to Bill who was discussing day plans with the rest of the losers and drank his coffee, " Stan!" Bill nudged him breaking him out of his thoughts "huh?" "we're going shopping today right?" Bill asked egging him on "oh what yeah" Stan said nodding and going back to the newspaper.

He slightly listened as the losers continued in casual conversation, he couldn't help but focus on one conversation in particular, Richie's and Eddie's, "I don't get it Chee, we could literately just give up and tell them" Eddie whisper argued, " We could do that and then so many things could go wrong, can we just wait a bit?" Richie pleaded also in a hushed tone. Stan had already guessed what it was about because he knew few weeks ago, well he had know since they were 10 but that was besides the point, Richie and Eddie were a couple.Stan didn't know if anyone else had know yet but cmon it was obvious about a week into the bet they started acting much different, more guarded around each other and Richie wasn't as all over Eddie as he usually would be, It didn't take him long to put together the pieces that they were acting together. Eddie would freak out anytime they were too over affectionate and the harsh nicknames had stopped along with Richie's "annoying" nicknames for Eddie, they were trying to distance so it wouldn't raise a suspicion, but it was the exact opposite. Stan understood though, being in a relationship where you don't know if people will like it or not is hard,Stan had experienced it first hand and he was still a bit confused.He had tried to pretend things didn't happen, like he didn't see Bill's gaze land on Bev for a bit to long or he hadn't seen Bev linger for a bit to long in a hug, maybe he was just being stupid but you never know they had a thing what if Bill just... Changed his mind and decided Stan wasn't worth it and someone else was.Stan shook those thoughts away because goddammit it was his anniversary and he was gonna have a good time today.

It was now later in the afternoon and Stan and Bill were out eating, Bill had chosen a small restaurant that him and Stan returned to frequently, it wasn't too fancy and the food was good so it worked. Stan had been giving him gifts all day each pertaining to a special memory, supposedly Stan had one more gift but Bill couldn't get it till that night.They headed out on the town and had a good time, once they got to their hotel they sat on the balcony looking at the view. "God I can't believe I'm here,let alone with you" Bill said, " neither can I, it seems like I thought about this day for so long and it's finally here" Stan sighed, "awww you thought about me?" Bill laughed out " yeah I did, didn't know who you were just thought I had a crush on a really hot writer" Stan looked at the stars.

"oh by the way, here is your last gift" Stan handed him a small box that contained a ring, on the inside it read "wake up, your love is waiting just behind your eyes" It was a quote from one of Bill's books, the character based off Stan was the main character, most of his fans joked that that whole book was just a love poem towards that character, it was one of his favorites he had ever wrote and now he knew why. " w-what's this here for?" Bill asked examining the small silver band " It's from your favorite book you wrote and it's my favorite that I have read, I've had it since it came out and that quote stuck in my mind always" Stan thought back to the old paperback and worn copy he kept everywhere with him " when I was under or dead, there was this figure and right before I woke up and was back it said that quote, the first sight I woke up to had been you looking at me so I guess they were right" Stan looked at the ring as Bill slid it on. " I l-love it, s-so much, god I love y-you so m-much, I always w-will forever and e-ever" Bill kissed Stan softly and Stan melted, so they sat there kissing in the moonlight, everything was perfect, they were perfect

Until they weren't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are NOT edited or proof read in anyway so if they have a lot of mistakes, I know and I will fix them as soon as possible!


	9. We Left Home

"Richie,Rich wake up" Eddie shoved Richie's side, "huh?" Richie asked " get up dipshit, we're on dinner duty we've gotta go shopping plus I have to do some other stuff" Eddie explained, Richie rolled out of bed and moved to the bathroom. "so um why do I have to join you in your chores? Not that I'm complaining I love spending time with you Eds" Richie said rolling over to look his "husband" in the eyes, Eddie had a bored expression " because dick, you are my" Eddie put up quotes "husband and besides that you are my boyfriend so you have to come with me" Eddie explained throwing some clothes at Richie "can't argue with that logic" Rich shrugged and headed to the shower. As he stepped in he remember how he had got to be Eddie's real actual boyfriend. 

It had started when they became "husbands" a stupid bet from Stan really but Richie couldn't just pass up an opportunity and they hadn't talked about the kiss. Richie couldn't help but feel Stan knew something he didn't. A few weeks in they had fallen back into their routine from living together this time dinners were with the other losers, they had already basically acted married just without the commitment. They were laying down in bed, Eddie enjoying a book before bed and Richie watching some "mindless trash" as Eddie put it but he could see Eddie's eye switching away from the book to enjoy the show as well.   
Richie was still bugged from the kiss, he didn't know how to start the conversation, " hey Eddie, we gotta talk" Richie said " yeah chee" Eddie tilted his head towards him " I um, the kiss we had was that all an act and what was it for? " Richie asked, Eddie groaned and Richie could see a small tint arrive at his cheeks. " Richie, you really didn't know what the kiss meant? " Richie shook his head, Eddie looked even more embarrassed " oh, I honestly thought you knew and were ignoring the fact that I" Eddie trailed off looking at the TV " I-uh I like you a lot, romantically and I know its stupid and that you don't like me like that and I can stop pretending to be with you if it makes you uncomfortable" Eddie started to ramble, Richie laughed louder than he should, Eddie gave him a strange look. After Richie had finished his chuckle he continued " well Eddie, I have a suggestion" Eddie tilted his head in question " how about instead of pretending we make that a reality" Eddie's eye went wide and he smile and nodded, Richie smiled back at him " oh and also how about you give me a kiss, this time so I can really understand what it meant" Richie proposed, Eddie happily obliged.

Richie stepped out of the shower, and meant Eddie back in their room after finishing getting ready, " Ready to go?" Richie grabbed his car keys and Eddie nodded and they left home. They went for breakfast to a small little cafe and then headed to a local flee market to grab ingredients for cooking tonight, They also saw a couple that looked like Stan and Bill they would have to tell them about it later.They didn't know about the disaster that was happing at home.

Stan and Bill had just come home from the market, they had decided to duck out when they had spotted Richie and Eddie a few vendors away. Stan went to the kitchen to put some groceries and just as he had guessed, the dishes from breakfast weren't cleaned up so he went to clean those as well. He heard Bev enter the room one over, and whispering to Bill, Stan felt his stomach bubble up, not because of jealousy but nerves, what if Beverly had figured them out? he sure hoped not. Stan was almost was finished with the dishes only drying one last plate when he looked over his shoulder to see something,Bill and Bev, kissing. If he wouldn't have been frozen in shock he probably would have dropped the plate,instead he put the plate away, slammed the cupboard and went outside, he was never one for confrontation. He sat on what the Losers called the "Birdwatching Bench" and thought about things as a whole,he didn't even notice when Ben had come out and sat next to him, "Okay?" Ben asked, Stan shook his head. "so Bev?" Ben tried to start conversation, Stan was confused, Bev? What did Bev-ooooh, "no no no, definitely not Bev" Stan clarified, Ben had thought Stan was upset about her. "so Bill?" Ben asked and Stan tilted his head in confirmation, "how long?" Ben asked, Stan saw no point in trying to hide it, it wasn't like Bill cared " was 2 months, yesterday". " well what can you do?" Ben asked, Stan shrugged, he knew Ben had seen and was probably also hurt, he had lucked out to Bill again and Stan had lucked out to Bev... Again. Ben got up, Stan looked at him " C'mon, lets go for a drive" Ben offered, Stan got up and followed.This was how Ben and Stan had ended up at an airport 3 hours out of town,with new suitcases, packed, ready to board a plane off to Ecuador.


	10. We've Broken Home

Stan and Ben stood at the gate of an airport home, It had been a week, they needed to return anyway, not because they wanted to but they were out of clothes and didn't want to buy more, plus work. They both knew a interesting scene would be waiting for them once they arrived, I mean you don't just take off to a random country out of nowhere with your other friend not having any fucking clue where you went. Stan figured that the group might have panicked that they were both dead by now with their previous history of near death experiences and in Stan's case, death experiences.

"we're gonna be in deep shit when we get home aren't we?" Ben asked, Stan shrugged " we're 26 Ben, we're free to have our own lives and we had a right to leave." Stan started his voice stern. Okay so maybe Stan was still a bit upset but c'mon it had been 2 months! He dedicated himself for 2! Goddamn! Months! And to get cheated on as well, he had a right to be a bit offset by returning home. He also knew returning home meant facing the music, Bill would probably break up with hime and then he would just, exist in their shared house forced to watch them be happy while he suffers alone. He was also worried for Ben, he knew it wouldn't be easy for him either but they had assured each other that they would help each other deal with it.   
They arrived home soon enough, pulling into the driveway and heading up the pathway to the front door. Stan had planned for their flight to come home when they were all at work but that wasn't the case as the door was unlocked when they got home. They both took a breath,looked at each other , and stepped inside.

Richie was the first to greet them, he wasn't happy, "ah, look the two disappearing dipshits finally decided to grace us with their being again" his tone was mocking, shaming even. Stan sighed, "glad to know you were concerned rich, that'd be a first" he spout back with the same amount of spite in his tone. Richie shook his head and turned out of the kitchen" whatever I'm getting the others, they were worried if you even care to know" He left the room. Stan and Ben felt guilty, when they made the decision to leave they hadn't really thought of the reaction it would cause, they weren't really in the right headspace when they made it anyway.

Richie returned and the rest of the losers filed into the room, Stan and Ben were sat at the table, nobody dared to speak,nobody knew what to say. "okay, what the fuck"Eddie said, Ben slightly flinched at the sudden outburst from the complete silence."we wanted a break, we were hurt, we wanted a break" Stan said as though it were the most simple concept in the world, the rest of the losers looked puzzled, Bill and Beverly looked worried.Stan didn't leave this unnoticed, it was just confirmation, they knew what they had done, Ben also noticed, his head shot down in discomfort and sadness =, staring at the lint on the table. "that doesn't give you an excuse to just up and leave and not tell anyone, I almost called the cops because you to had left for so long" Eddie barked back and all the losers nodded their head silently agreeing. " okay, sorry I guess" Stan said getting up from the table and taking his stuff upstairs, the kitchen went silent after he left, all he could here were slight whispers every few seconds, he knew they were mad, they had a right to be but he didn't want to deal with that right now. He recalled the guilt on Bill's face, it was a silent confirmation and it only made him hurt more, he needed to lie down.

More then an hour later a knock was heard on Stan's door, he got up groggy even though he hadn't been sleeping, just thinking. He hoped it wasn't one of the losers ready to yell at him or something, he didn't want to deal with that right now. He opened the door, it was Bill, He was ready to shut the door again as that was the last person he wanted to see right now but Bill caught him before he could. " I was w-worried, you were up h-here alone for a long t-time and I just wanted to make sure y-you were o-okay." Bill said, oh, he was concerned, Stan had forgot about that rule for just a minute. " yes I am fine, thank you for your concern" he went to shut the door again, Bill stopped him, again. " actually, I uh was h-hoping we c-could talk" Bill asked, This was just what Stan had been trying to avoid, Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! don't forget to leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed the chapter!!!


End file.
